


Rock You Like a Hurricane

by NekoMida



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Bandit strikes again, Gen, Slight Canon Divergence, life changing field trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida
Summary: This was the last thing that Zuko expected to do.
Relationships: Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: Little Black Dress Flash 2020





	Rock You Like a Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [possibilityleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibilityleft/gifts).



A life-changing journey with Toph was not at all what Zuko had thought it was going to be.

With Aang, it was teaching him how to firebend, learning the ways of the dragons. With Katara, they had shared their traumas and avenged Katara’s mother. With Sokka, it was an awkward pause between two teenage boys who had to rely on each other--and who found an unbreakable bond between themselves.

Toph, however, was a force of nature to be reckoned with.

They’d started out walking on the roads outside of the Fire Nation until she held up a hand, Zuko’s feet already aching from the hours of travel. His ears perked at the sound of a wagon coming down the road, drawn by an ostrich horse, and Zuko let out a sigh of relief. Maybe they could hitch a ride…

“Don’t relax just yet, Sparky. We’re just getting started.” Toph’s back was to him, but Zuko could feel her smirking at him, her feet shifting. “It’s a cart full of people. But they’re prisoners, so keep your guard up.”

He had less than a moment to speak before the wagon was upon them, and Toph started bending the metal from the wheels, sending a horde of bandits face-first into the dirt. There was a huge battle between the famed ‘Blind Bandit’, the banished prince of the Fire Nation, and a scuffle of angry bandits who were mad that their meal tickets had run off. When the dust and flames settled, there were new rock formations bursting from the ground, locking the bandits into place securely beneath heavy rock tents.

“Toph, what the heck was that?!” Zuko caught his breath, running after the smaller girl--who had already started walking away from the bruised pile of bandits, casually spitting off to the side. “You have to wait before making that judgement call!”

“Why? I can hear them and feel them. It was pretty obvious.” She was nonchalant about the whole thing, and with a grin, she nodded towards the road. “There’s a bigger encampment of bandits not too far off. What do you say we have a little fun, Sparky?”

“Might as well.” If anything, it would help the local population and slow the slave trade to higher society down, both of which Zuko would happily do. He didn’t have to do it under a mask anymore, but he did have some honor about him. Toph just seemed to be able to skirt around his honor and still do the right thing; Zuko really wanted to know how she did it.

He couldn’t stop Toph, because she was a force of nature. But he could sure as hell join her.


End file.
